Nothing Has Changed
by Kazza1258
Summary: Why do you have to be such a prat all the time yelled Pansy as she slammed the door in his face.Draco and Pansy are good friends, we all know this but sometimes friends have rows that never mend, fall in love or just stay bestfriends. DMPP PLEASE R


**Disclosure: I don't own it **

Nothing Has Changed

_Chapter 1_

"Why the hell are you such a prat all the time" yelled Pansy as she slammed the door inches away from his face.

"I can't believe you told him" she said in a more feirce tone.

Draco was outside her door trying to break it down by using his fits, which is stupid because he is at a Wizarding school.

" You never told me to not tell him" said Draco getting fustrated with the door.

"Ohh don't you dare blame this on a technicality because you and I both ruddy know I wouldn't of wanted you to tell Blaise" screamed Pansy at the door with such anger, her normally pale face was turning tomato red.

Realising that he was a wizard, Draco pulled out his wand and blasted the door open not knowing that Pansy was standing on the otherside of it. Bang the door came flying off and hit Pansy throwing her across the room, bashing her up against the the wall, smashing some potraits and landing beside a bed, but oddly she wasn't unconsious, she stood up and glared at Draco, and even that glare could conquere Draco's famous one, took out her wand and…..

"STUPEFY" yelled Pansy.

Draco having lightning fast reflects blocked it and it rebounded and hit Pansy unconsious.

"Fuck" said Draco under his breath.

Draco sighed and picked her up as if she weighed nothing more then a feather and started to carry her down to the Hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey asked what happened and took one look at Draco's face and stopped asking.

"She needs bed rest and and some medicene, You can come see her tomorrow morning if she is well and she wants to see you" and Madam Pomfrey whisked him out of the Hospital Wing.

"Yeah, wants to see me" muttered Draco under his breath.

The Next moring was a Sunday and Draco got up early to go visit Pansy, even if she didn't want to see him but first he went to Hogsmede, to buy her some flowers, orchids were her favourite.

Draco got back from Hogsmede and made his way to the Hospital Wing, he walked in and scanned the room for Pansy and found her lying down on her bed, rather cutley staring at the ceiling and counting the angels. He walked over to the bed and put her flowers in the vase next to her bed and she looked at him.

"Pansy are ok?" said Draco in more of a mumble then anything else.

She didn't answer, she just looked at him and then she looked at the flowers, and they wilted before her eyes. Draco looked hurt and grabbed her hand and said he was sorry again.

"You can't buy me flowers and think everythings ok, you threw me across a room and knocked me unconsious" she said not looking at him.

"You didn't even get me chocolates" mumbled Pansy

Draco smirked and started to laugh.

"What do you want me to do Pansy" said Draco

"Get me chocolates" said Pansy with a smirk on her face.

"Ok then if you'll forgive me" Draco left kissing Pansy on the head.

"Draco, White Chocolates" shouted Pansy from across the room.

Draco left the hospital wing and went to Hogsmede.

Pansy sat there in her room feeling a lot happier then she was before Draco came in. A few more people came in to visit, giving her cards and flowers and choclates, she was practiclly showered in gifts when Draco got back from hogsmede.

"Ohh looks like you don't need my Belgium white chocolates then" said Draco emphasising the word white.

Pansy looked a little worried and then smirked because she knew he wouldn't dare give away HER chocolates to some slut in Slytherin. Draco handed her the chocolates and kissed her on the cheek, this was a surprising show of affection, sure they've snogged each other to death before, but a plain and simple show of affection, no not from Draco, from anyone else just not Draco, he was too cold.

Pansy looked up at him and smiled

"What was that for" she said

"Ohh I don't know, just saying sorry I guess" said Draco not losing his cool for one millasecond.

Pansy and Draco spent the rest of the day eating chocolates and talking about stuff, but soon enough Madam Pomfrey came in to check on Pansy and she was well enough to leave by 6:30pm, so they both went to the Great Hall to have dinner with the rest of the gang.

After dinner they had some homeworkto do so Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle went to the library to do their Transfiguration homework on Human Transfiguration, which was hard work because it was a complete 3 and a half foot long piece of parchment on theory of Human Transfiguration.

The four of them all hated Transfiguration and settled for playing footsies under the table, but were soon shooed out by Madam Pince because they were making too much noise and people as in The Golden Trio were complaining.

"As if their doing any real work anyways" said Draco through gritted teeth.

"Get over it, let's go to the common room" said Pansy skipping along the corridors.

The four of them headed to the common room making sure they scowled at plenty of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs not as many Ravenclaws though.

"Cruciatus" said Draco asking the portrait to open.

"I'm going to go to bed everyone, goodnight" said Pansy as they entered the common room.

She hugged all the boys goodnight, but only kissed Draco goodnight. Draco felt the blood rushing to his cheeks but soon calmed down, knowing that Malfoys never lose their cool.


End file.
